Stop
by angellwings
Summary: JONAS. Macy was ticklish. He wondered if it was just her neck or if she was ticklish in other typical areas. Her sides? Her stomach? Her feet? Frankie was ticklish just above and just behind his knees, maybe Macy was too. Kacy. Enjoy!


**A/N**: So I've been itching to write Kacy for WEEKS. But I couldn't think of any situations to put them in, and I was whining tonight to Beth about it, and she goes:

_Kevin finds out that Macy is ticklish. He uses this to find out something he wants to know. __Go._

And I went. So here is what resulted from that. Enjoy!

* * *

Stop

By angellwings

* * *

Kevin wasn't quite sure how he figured it out. It had been by accident. His hand had brushed against a sensitive spot on her neck during a hug. She'd wiggled away and sucked in a breath. And that's when he knew.

Macy was ticklish. He wondered if it was just her neck or if she was ticklish in other typical areas. Her sides? Her stomach? Her feet? Frankie was ticklish just above and just behind his knees, maybe Macy was too.

But how would he test this theory? Could he just randomly start tickling her? Knowing Macy's weak spots could come in handy some day. He really didn't want to face the looks his brothers would give him if he started tickling her while they were all together which meant he needed to get her alone. What was the best excuse to get Macy alone?

Something about Stella. He would tell her he was planning something for Stella. No! For Joe _and_ Stella, even better! She would be coming over to the Firehouse for another group game night. His plan was to lure her upstairs, and then find out just _where_ she was ticklish. And he would find out. If it took all night, he would find out.

The door opened slightly and Joe raced around Kevin to answer it.

"Stells, Mace."

Kevin turned and smiled wickedly at Macy. Her eyes widened a bit when she saw him and she quickly looked away.

"Dude," Nick whispered as he leaned in. "What's with the smile?"

"What?" Kevin asked cluelessly.

"You're scaring Macy with your creepy Joker smile."

Kevin blushed and quickly forced down the corners of his mouth, "Oh, sorry. Hey, Macy."

She gave him a small grin and waved, "Hi, Kev."

They got set up for the hot cocoa in the kitchen before Kevin put his plan into action. He tossed a peripheral glance at Stella as she started the water for the cocoa.

"Macy?" He whispered. "Can we talk?"

She blinked at him, "Sure, about what?"

"About Stella and Joe," He told her. "Can we talk upstairs though? Away from prying ears?"

"Kevin, there are three holes in the upstairs floor. It's not _that_ private."

His brow furrowed, "Oh…right. The, um, Stellavator? We could talk in the Stellavator."

Macy's eyebrows flew upward and her face flushed slightly, "Um, okay."

Did he really just ask Macy to hide in a closet with him?

"What are you going to tell _them_?" Macy whispered as she motioned to Stella. "They'll notice we're gone."

"Um…we're getting a few more board games?" He asked.

She nodded, "Right, okay. Got it."

Macy and Kevin made their way toward the stairs only to be stopped by Nick.

"Where are you two going?"

"We're getting more board games! You know, Apples to Apples and the dominoes and stuff," Macy answered quickly as she tried to remember what the guys kept in the upstairs closet.

Nick glanced at them suspiciously before nodding and walking away.

Kevin led Macy up the stairs and into the Stellavator. A part of him was shocked he'd pulled this off. He was alone with Macy.

He froze as the door closed behind him. Wait.

He was _alone_ with _Macy_.

"So, what did you want to talk about? Did Stella and Joe chicken out again? Are we plotting? Cause I'm dying to meddle."

Kevin had lost his nerve. He couldn't move. The point of this was to find out Macy's weaknesses! He couldn't do that if he didn't move!

Macy seemed to notice his distress because she took a step closer and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Kevin? Are you okay?"

"Um, huh?"

"Are you oh-kay?" She asked slowly. "You're barely blinking."

He nodded. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Her hand had moved from his shoulder to his arm, and he couldn't help but stare at it. She was close enough for him to go through with his plan now. All he had to do was reach out a few inches.

He didn't remember moving his arm. He didn't even remember his brain instructing his arm to move. But some part of him _had_ because his hands were suddenly lightly tickling Macy's sides. She squealed and tried to back away.

"Kev-in!" She whined amidst her laughter. "Not fair!"

He laughed as she unsuccessfully tried to squirm away. He moved his other hand to the back of her neck, and her shoulders immediately scrunched upward.

"Ha!" He yelled triumphantly as he continued to tickle her. "So you're ticklish on your sides and your neck. Where else, Mace? Where?"

She glared playfully at him as she tried to grab his hands, "Is _this_ why you brought me up here? You're evil! I'm not telling!"

His eyebrow quirked upward, "Oh, really?"

He slowly reached a hand down toward her knee and her eyes widened fearfully, "Kevin…"

The minute his fingers lightly grazed the few inches of thigh above her knee she shrieked with laughter.

"I think I found your weakest spot," Kevin smirked.

"No," She gasped. "Stop! Ke-vin!"

"Anywhere else, Macy? Hmm?"

"If I tell you, will you please _stop?_"

"Maybe."

"Okay, okay," She yelled. "You've found all of my ticklish spots…except my feet. Alright? That's the only spot left."

He paused for a second before his fingers began to attack her sides once again.

"You said you would stop!"

"I said maybe. Big difference."

"Kevin," She whined again as she flailed wildly in another attempt to get away.

"Tell me something, Mace," He said deviously. "That smile I gave you tonight made you blush. Why is that? And then when I suggested you come up here with me you blushed yet again. What did you think we were going to do, huh?"

Her cheeks were already pink from the laughter but if it was possible they turned completely red after that. She continued to laugh and wiggle but didn't answer.

"You want me to stop? Then I need you to answer me, Macy," He asked with a smirk. His hand started to travel toward her knee again and she quickly grabbed it.

"Don't!" She exclaimed. His other hand continued to tickle her side. "Oh God, you're going to really make me answer that?"

He said nothing in response, but managed to pull his hand out of hers and reach her knee. She fell forward against his chest, and pushed Kevin backwards into the wall. Kevin didn't flinch for a second. He could see that Macy was just about to break. She was so close to answering.

"Okay! Stop, stop! I thought—I thought you wanted to kiss me! My first thought was that you were bringing me up here to—you know, make out."

His fingers ceased tickling her, and both hands came to rest on either side of her hips. He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Don't think it didn't cross my mind."

Macy gasped and swallowed thickly as she processed the combination of his words and his warm breath on her ear. "What?"

He didn't bother answering. His lips found hers and that was all the answer Macy needed. Her hands traveled up his arms, shoulders, and neck until her fingers were able to sink into his curls. Kevin saw this as encouragement and quickly deepened the kiss. But both were beginning to see that this situation could get out of control very quickly. Kevin pulled away, and Macy let out a small whine at the loss of the contact.

Kevin laughed softly, and lifted one of his hands from her hips to her cheek. "Sorry, I _had_ to stop."

She pouted playfully but it quickly turned into a bright smile and deep crimson blush. "We just made out in the Stellavator."

"Just so you know, I didn't expect that to happen," Kevin told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his forehead to hers. "But I'm glad it did."

She closed her eyes, and we she opened them there was a mischievous glint to them. "What _did_ you expect to happen?"

"I just wanted to find out where and how ticklish you were. Honest," He told her. "But then downstairs when you blushed…you're really pretty when you blush. It's no wonder that I—well that _that_ happened."

Macy blushed yet again. She tried to figure out a way to keep the heat from flooding her face, but she just couldn't stop herself. Kevin leaned toward her ear again.

"If you keep blushing, I may just have to kiss you again."

"If you keep whispering in my ear like that _I_ may have to kiss _you_ again," Macy said with a quivering breath. Kevin's lips hovered over hers again before he took a rallying breath and backed away.

"We need to get out of here. I—things are gonna get intense if we don't," Kevin said with a gulp. He gently took Macy's hand and let her out of the closet. He paused at the top of the stairs. "Do you have any plans tomorrow?"

She blinked for a moment as she tried to think of something other than Kevin. He truly was all she was thinking about at the moment. He was…intoxicating. "Um, no. Why?"

"I'm taking you out. Somewhere. Anywhere. As long as it's you and me, _just_ you and me."

It wasn't a question, but it wasn't a demand either. It was a statement of a fact. She smiled brightly at him and nodded. "You'd better."

He leaned forward and placed a slow lingering kiss on her cheek. "How am I supposed to go down there and _not_ think about you?"

That was it. If she hadn't melted during all the kissing then she was now definitely a large gooey puddle. How could he say things like that and then expect her not to kiss him? She turned her head quickly and covered his lips with her own. It was short, but somehow equally as heart pounding as the kisses they'd shared in the Stellavator. She pulled away and squeezed his hand.

"Stop making me want to kiss you."

He smirked deviously, "Now, why on Earth would I do that?"


End file.
